muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EF-2000 Typhoon/@comment-25006151-20140601034055/@comment-4391208-20140601052730
It depends on how you see inferior. If your decisive factor is maximum melee power, ranged capability, or a special feature like stealth, the Typhoon can't match up. But the Typhoon is neither inferior in range, melee capabilities, nor is it built around one-off capabilities. If your condition is "capability for multirole operations at lowered cost", the Typhoon is definitely the king of them. Sensor mast: head fin, an equipment designed to allow the Typhoon to commence bombardment with its Mk. 57 SSG without exposing its head or body. You can see this feature in the Rafale and the Gripen as well; it's mean for indirect combat without attached sighting crew or external equipment, taking the "shoot and scoot" concept of self-propelled artillery to a whole new level; it is a design consideration for the mountains in Europe, using minimal exposure and natural cover to keep the EF-2000 hidden during the bombardment phase of culling operations. A similar design is on the Type-00F, with its head crest, but its function is for squad communications under heavy combat conditions (heavy metal jamming, etc) rather than the offense-based sensor mast of the EF-2000. Blade edge armor: Designed for anti-Tank defense, located on the shoulder blocks, knee guards, legs, also a design aspect for the head. Its key function is to slice/spear/kill Tanks that attempt to latch onto the TSF, usually while the TSF is doing high-speed maneuvers. Similar features are on the Type-00 series and the S-47 series. Close-combat fixed armaments: Leg blades, arm blades. Designed for close-in melee retaliation, a more offensive variant of the blade edge armor. An example is the Su-47 series' feet blades. Armament selection: Of the four the Typhoon is the first with the widest selection and the greatest coverage, from the standard GWS-9 ''Assault Cannon'' and BWS-8 ''Flugelberte'' to the BWS-3 ''Greatsword, '''DS-3 ''Schurzen shield', and the '''Mk. 57 Squad Support Gun'. These are all the weapons that it has been seen with thus far. Deployment numbers: There are no solid numbers in any aspect for any of the TSFs other than the Type-00 at about 30 units produced per year; the 16th Guard Battalion is a full-Type-00 unit, but their exact numbers are never confirmed, and most Type-00s with the exception of the 16th are split amongst the IRG's independent security flights. Vague descriptions are available; for the EF-2000, the Germans have their 44th Battalion(I would assume they are full-strength at 36 TSFs), while Britain is stated to be the nation with the most number of Typhoons deployed. The USA 66th Battalion are a mixed F-22A/F-15E battalion (which I would also assume to be full-strength). The Su-47 Berkut "was deployed to the 43rd Guards Division", which could mean anything from one squadron to a regiment. There are scattered Su-47s around, such as the Su-47E esper squadron, Kaverin's Berkut, and Matika's red Su-47. Cost: Likewise, no solid numbers. But a point has been made of the Type-00 being prohibitively expensive, which explains the slow production rate and the rejection of the Type-00C for main TSF by the regular Imperial Army. Keep in mind, however, that Blade edge armor is frequently referred to as being more maintanence-intensive than regular armor, and of the Four, three of them use a great deal of that in their armor framework. On the F-22's side, it's merely mentioned as being cheaper to produce than the YF-23, and that the G-bomb strategem is threatening to render it obsolete; that is, a strategy with G-bombs is considered more effective than one with F-22As. Maintanence: Again, no solid figures, although the Type-00s are famous for their high durability under prolonged combat. The Defence of Yokohama Base is one example, the Yukon Base Incident, another. Tech: The only one with anything groundbreaking is the F-22A. The other three have been using technology present since the age of 2nd-generation TSFs. It depends on how you see inferior. Before you class them into simple power level rankings you need to consider the criteria in which you choose to judge them by. For example, if your deciding factor was stealth, the answer would be clear enough; the F-22A is the undisputed winner. It also depends on your consideration of caapbilities; undoubtedly the Su-47 could handle the Mk. 57 SSG with ease, but that might not mean that it has the avionics to make full use of the gun's range and firepower. The sensor mast may not seem like much, but of them four the Typhoon is the only one with it. A Raptor may be the best at hunting individual targets, but that will not confer much of an advantage in Hive combat. The Type-00 has numerous close-combat features, but it doesn't mean that they're automatically protected against melee attacks by the BETA in close range, nor does it mean that they're effective against all BETA.